


This is a request for prompts and suggestions

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Hey guys thank you all so much for the comments and suggestions for fics, some really great ideas there! I will choose one after Wednesday and start writing (due to assignment deadlines atm). 😊♥️🙏 This is the first time I've done a prompt so can't wait.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	This is a request for prompts and suggestions

Heyyy guys. So I was wondering if anyone wanted to read a certain kind of story about Mulder and Scully. Ifeel like challenging myself by writing something new (and procrastinating by avoiding assignments) so if you guys wanna leave your comments on this fic page I will pick a suggestion and write a fic about it. Like pick anything you want, be adventurous, be safe, up to you. I don't have tumbler, hence the strange way of reaching out 😬sorry. I'll choose some suggestions and give it my best shot! Thanks 👍


End file.
